knights_vs_dragonsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ether
Ether (天空 Tenkuu, lit. Sky) is a mastery skill learned by Leo in KvD: Echoes, and by Great Shepherds in KvD: Legends Awakening ''and ''KvD: Swords of Fate. Stats Echoes: Shadows of Ronaxe Legends Awakening Swords of Fate Appearances Echoes: Shadows of Ronaxe The Ether skill first appeared in Echoes. This skill can be taught to Leo immediately after his promotion at the end of Chapter 17, where he has to use an Divine Scroll. This skill will take up 20 skill points. The skill is described as having two attacks in this game, comprising of the Sol and Luna mastery skills. This means that the first strike following the skill's activation will restore HP equal to the damage done to the enemy, followed by the enemy's Defense being halved. This is considered to be one of the best Mastery Skills in the game, owing to its unique functions and relatively high activation rate. A rather helpful glitch can occur if the first hit of Ether finishes the enemy. The second hit will still show but it will restore HP by the same amount healed by the first hit, while dealing no additional damage. This doesn't seem to occur when animations for Leo are turned off. Ether's activation rate is equal to Leo's actual skill stat. As Leo is capable of maxing his Skill stat of 27 with relative ease, he will thus have increased chances of activating Ether during battle. Legends Awakening Sokara and Eleanore will learn this skill as a level 5 Great Shepherd. Eleanore and her sisters will always inherit this skill from Sokara, even if he has not learned the skill or has the skill equipped when they are recruited. Female Reuben will always inherit this skill from Kendora if she is her mother. If a Sokara fathered Alys or Cillia is Reuben's mother, they must have the skill equipped in the last slot of their equipped skills before the start of Paralogue 12 in order for her to inherit it. Ether retains its combination of the Sol and Luna skills in their Awakening version and the activation rate is determined by (Skill/2)%. SpotPass and DLC Leo also starts off with this skill, and Lady Elni also possesses the skill only when fought in the Elni's Drakowing Double Duel. Non-cannon Appearances Sapphire Fighters In Sapphire Fighters, Ether is used by Leo as his Up Special, effectively his stage recovery move. It resembles the Sol hit of the actual Ether attack. Leo throws Stormbringer into the air followed by a somersault slash then finishing by driving his blade into the platform below. It is a somewhat effective recovery move due to the high length he moves vertically during this move. However, it has very little horizontal range in movement midair. Also, the ending downward slam can prove problematic if he is not close enough to a ledge or the stage, which can lead to a suicide K.O. Leo's final smash, Great Ether, is a more powerful version of his in-game Ether move. Leo must connect with an enemy within one to about two character lengths away from him with the initial blow of this move. Leo can connect with multiple enemies with the initial hit. If the move connects, Leo will launch all enemies he hit into the air and perform a series of kicks and slashes before performing the standard Ether flip-slashes. After, Leo will then drive the enemies into the ground, resulting in a large explosion. Any enemy caught in the explosion will be launched vertically in a slightly diagonal trajectory. This move deals roughly 64%-74% damage to any enemies caught by this move, but only 12% from anyone hit only by the ending explosion. Both versions of Ether in SF do not retain the healing effect of the initial strike. Sapphire Fighters Revolution In SFR, Leo still uses Ether as his Up B move and is functionally the same as it was in Sapphire Fighters. Like other characters, his Ether has gained two variations: * Ether Dive: Leo throws Stormbringer at a diagonal trajectory then leaps and catches it before doing the same front flip and blade slam moves as the base form. He will land approximately three character lengths in front of where he executed the move. The blade throw portion and front flips have more knockback. * Ether Wave: Leo's Ether activates faster. When Leo slams onto the ground, he creates a small shockwave similar to Elena's Final Cutter. This may have been inspired by the shockwave projectile that Leo creates when using Stormbringer at a faraway distance in KvD: Echoes. Etmology In Greek mythology, 'Ether' refers to the pure, pristine air which the gods breathe, at a higher level than earthly air ('aer'). Eether is personified as one of the earliest primordial Greek gods. Trivia * In the GBA games, whenever a Mercenary/Hero performs a critical hit, he will throw his weapon skyward, catch it, and perform a downward slice, similar to the Sol part of Ether; however, the second strike is omitted. * In Echoes via hacking, Greil's variation of Ether is different - it will do full animation for just one blow, before doing it again with Luna activation flash for the second blow. Its animation is also different compared to Ike's, especially if Greil is armed with an axe. Finally, Greil can activate Ether at range. * In Echoes, Ether can activate at 2-range when attacking a breakable Door with Stormbringer. This makes the game repeat Ether's animation for about 10 times before considering the door broken and opening it without any damage actually being dealt. This can only be observed normally on a Trial Map "Escape" as it's the only map that has doors after getting Stormbringer. Gallery (Will add images soon.) Category:Skills